Betty's Galactic Adventure
by UJ-1A
Summary: Betty Quinlan discovers a bracelet that someone left behind, and gets into an Intergalactic Adventure being a fill-in for another Betty... A crossover with Atomic Betty.


DISCLAIMER-I do not own JN or Atomic Betty and Characters and Elements Related to JN or Atomic Betty.

BETTY'S GALACTIC ADVENTURE

It's a sunny Summer day in Retroville, Betty Quinlan was practicing her baton for the upcoming 4th of July Parade. Why is she doing this? Because, she's a majorette at Lindbergh Elementary. Jimmy Neutron and Goddard where there as well, with Goddard supplying fireworks for Betty to have the experience of a parade. Betty twirled and twirled her baton while doing gymnastic movies. She finished her routine with a split at the end, Jimmy clapped and whistled. "Wow Betty, you trained hard to march in that parade!" Jimmy said with glee. "Yep, all these baton lessons on my MP3 player and at school paid off!" Betty smiled, wiping sweat from her head. Cindy Vortex walked infront of her, with a smug look.

"Well Well, Quinlan, look at you! A majorette?" Cindy said with a smirk. "Being a majorette is hard work, it's not easy!" Yelled Betty. "Tae-Quan-Do is hard too, and I don't have to be in a parade to demonstrate my skills!"Cindy snapped back, the two girls then argued. Jimmy then had to intervene in the squabbling between the two girls. "STOP! Girls, your skills in these interests are both hard and need training each day! I agree with both of you, even science needs studying!" Said Jimmy, as both girls cooled down. "Humph! You drive a hard bargain, Neutron. Same to you, Quinlan, have fun in the parade, just don't compare it to Tae-Quan-Do ever again!" Said Cindy, whom stormed off embarrassed.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Jimmy. I feel better!" Said Betty as she kissed him on the cheek, Jimmy blushed. "Listen Jimmy, I gotta go, it's almost dinner time, so, see you later!" She said, as Jimmy waved good-bye. Betty blew a kiss as she walked off. She was walking, until she tripped on something, falling down. "What's this?" She asked herself, seeing the object on the grass. "It looks like a bracelet! A weird, bracelet with a blue thing on it!" Betty said, as she piked it up. "Hmmm, someone must lose this bracelet on accident. Better take it with me so I can call the owner of this thing." She said, as she walked back to the neighborhood to get ready for her supper after so much majorette practice. She is so thirsty, she needed a drink of water after all that practice.

Inside the Quinlan house in her room, Betty looks for a number or an E-Mail address to contact whoever owns the bracelet. "Funny, this bracelet should have a "if found" contact tag somewhere..." Betty said to herself, as she searched for info on to how to contact the owner, but no luck. Betty then decided to try it on herself, so, she strapped it on her right wrist. "Hmm, All Size Fits All, that's so cool!" Said Betty with a smile, showing off the bracelet in the mirror. The following day, Betty walked into The Candy Bar, showing off the bracelet. Libby saw the bracelet in awe, she walked towards Betty to see the shiny white and blue bracelet. "Betty, where did you get that bracelet from?" Asked Libby. "Well Libby, I found it at the park. I couldn't locate the name of the owner, so I've decided to keep it until the owner gets back." She replied.

"Oh, well, still even though it doesn't belongs to you, it still looks nice on you." Said Libby, "Hopefully, you can find one for yourself to keep for good." "Yeah Libby, I'll find one for myself after the owner returns for this one." Betty replied. Betty then went to a seat to get a sundae, Butch walked to her table and saw the bracelet. "Hey Quinlan! Where did you get that thing on your wrist?" Butch asked. "It's a bracelet I found, I'm keeping it until the owner returns to get it." She replied. "Well, don't mind if I hold it for you!" Said Butch, as he reached for the bracelet to take it, but somehow, the bracelet zapped Butch's hand. "GAAHHH! It's possessed! EVIL BRACELET! Gahhhh!" Butch yelled, screaming away from Betty and exiting The Candy Bar in panic. "Wow, a bracelet with a security system? The owner must be rich!" Betty said, as she saw in amazement.

Betty then walked home after her visit to The Candy Bar, she was almost there, until Betty paused and saw other features the bracelet has. "I wonder what this bracelet has?" She wondered. She sees a clock on the blue area, it doubles as a watch. She even pressed a button that shows a compass. "Wow, a compass! This bracelet has a compass too!" Betty said in excitement. But what caught her eye, is a button that has the word, "Change" in it. "Change huh, I wonder what this does?" Wondered Betty, as she reached for the button and pressed it. All of a sudden, Betty was hit by a beam coming from the bracelet! The beam somehow effected her, but not hurting her, After the blue light of the beam cleared, Betty was not in her usual dress anymore. She was now wearing a pink uniform with white boots and gloves, a headpiece, and a white belt with the atomic symbol on it!

"Whoa! What happened to my clothes? They look...different." Betty said in shock. With that, Betty rushed home to look herself in the mirror, she was right, she looked different. "I don't think this isn't a regular bracelet after all." Betty said to herself, as she saw her reflection in the mirror. "I gotta ask Jimmy to see if he can help." Betty said, as she ran off to Jimmy's house. When she arrived, she saw Jimmy in the backyard with Carl and Sheen. "Jimmy! I need your help!" Said Betty, as she ran towards him. "Betty! What's going on, and why are you in that costume?" He asked. "Jimmy, it's this bracelet I found at the park yesterday. Somehow, this isn't an ordinary bracelet after all." Betty replied "Well then Betty, I'll analyze it right now, come with me inside the lab." Said Jimmy, as he took her inside the lab. Carl and Sheen decide to follow them in as well.

Jimmy scanned the bracelet on Betty's wrist with his remote to see its place of origin. "Fascinating! This bracelet is no ordinary piece of jewelry after all!" Said Jimmy, as he examined the bracelet. "You mean that shiny blue thing on Betty's bracelet ?" Sheen asked, as he saw his reflection on the blue part. "Amazing! The computer shows that the bracelet is the one issued by the intergalactic police organization, the Galactic Guardians!" Said Jimmy, looking at the result of the scan. "You mean like Officer Tubbs, only in space?" Sheen asked. "More effective than Officer Tubbs, Sheen! The Galactic Guardians are protectors of the universe, each Guardian is assigned to a different universe, such as our Solar System. They protect and enforce the law against criminals from all around the stars." Explained Jimmy. "So that explains this outfit, it's a uniform!" Betty realized. "Yep, an officially issued uniform issued by The Galactic Guardians themselves!" Said Jimmy.

"That is pretty cool, Jimmy, but what's that thing strapped onto my back?" Asked Betty, as she saw something from behind on her back. "Oh, that's a jet pack, I think Carl pressed the "Jet Pack" button." Explained Jimmy, as Carl blushed. "Sorry, Jimmy." Carl said. Sheen then said, "Um, you guys might wanna go outside, BECAUSE IT'S GONNA LAUNCH BETTY INTO THE SKY!" The kids then rushed outside to get out before the jet pack launches Betty in the sky! "Look at Betty go!" Exclaimed Sheen, as Betty screamed as she flew. "Betty, try to control your flying!" jimmy shouted as Betty was going to collide with a tree! But, Betty gained control by using a few majorette moves she performed in the air, her fear turned into excitement as she flew! "Wow! I now know how you feel when you fly in your jet pack, Jimmy!" Betty said, as she did loops and decided to land on her two feet. "That's a rush!" Said Betty. "Betty, you gotta keep the bracelet until whoever is assigned that bracelet returns to get it." Jimmy told her. "Do it again, fly again! That was great!" Cheered Sheen. "Maybe I can test this bracelet out in situations." Said Betty.

People began to look at Betty in a different way as they see her pass by. Betty then saw Nick Dean, again in his attempt to do a very dangerous stunt once again. Nick was about to skate from a ramp attached to a fire hydrant. But as usual, he bothed his attempt! But before he could break his leg for about the 100th time, Betty ran into action, looking for a button that can snare him from danger. "There's gotta be a rope somewhere in this thing, um, Rope throw!" Betty shouted as a lasso popped out of the bracelet, saving Nick by being snared on his leg! "I broke my-Hey! My leg isin't broken this time! Did I do it?" Nick asked. "No Nick, I saved you from breaking your leg yet again." Betty said. "Oh, it's you Betty, what's with the space girl costume?" He asked. "It's a long story, but I can get into this hero thing nicely." She replied. She then puts Nick down om the sidewalk and told him, "Now try not to do stupid stunts ever again." "I'll try, Quinlan." Nick Replied. Betty then walked off, assuring Nick had listened to her helpful advice.

Betty continued to walk, until the ringing of the bracelet called her. "What now?" She asked. As she the bracelet, a goldfish in a admiral's uniform appeared before her eyes. "Atomic Betty, You're needed to-wait a minute, you look...different." Noticed the goldfish admiral, Admiral DeGill. "Um, yeah, I changed my look." Replied Betty. "Well then, um, you don't look like the Real Atomic Betty, so, I guess she misplaced the bracelet then. I guess you can do for now." DeGill replied. "So, Mr. Fish Man, what's going on anyway?" Asked Betty, "Well Temporary Atomic Betty, you must report to a situation in progress, Maximus IQ has been capturing Galactic Guardians on the planet Gemini 38, you must stop him at all costs." Said Admiral DeGill. Betty then asked, "How can I get there? I have a jet pack, but I dunno if I can get far with it!" "Oh, that's easy, your ship should beam you up right about now, good luck, temporary Atomic Betty, the Galactic Guardians are counting on you!" DeGill said, as a red and white spaceship hovered above her, beaming her up into the bridge of the ship. There, she saw a robot with the letters "X-5" on him, and a green alien with blue hair and a blue nose in a spacesuit.

"Wow, a real spaceship! This is so cool!" Betty smirked, but the robot and the alien saw in surprise. "Um, Chief, you look different!" The alien said. "Admiral DeGill told me that this is the temporary captain, until the real captain returns, Sparky." Said the robot, known as X-5. "This is so interesting, a real alien and a real robot?" Said Betty. "So, the temp chief, eh? I'm Sparky, this is X-5." Sparky said. "Charmed to meet you both, I'm Betty Quinlan, from Earth." Betty said, with a polite smile. The all shook hands as they're about to embark on a very dangerous mission to save the galaxy and free the captive Galactic Guardians. All and all while they have to do with Betty Quinlan until whoever the other Betty is will return for the bracelet...

Betty sat on the captains's chair, she smiles at the comfort of the chair. "Boy, your captain has a very soft chair!" She said. "Temporary Captain, we have to set our sights for Gemini 38, the rest of the Guardians need us!" X-5 told her. "Well then, let's go save some Guardians!" Betty said, as they blast off to Gemini 38, Betty pulls out a wrist communicator that jimmy gave to her after their first date. "Jimmy! I'm with a robot and an alien, I don't know how to fight intergalactic supervillains, I need help!" Betty called. Jimmy was in his lab when he heard the call. "Betty! I think I can help you, you can link up that Guardian bracelet with the communicator, I can help you with that." He replied. "It's worth a try Jimmy, this hero thing is getting harder than I thought it would be!" Betty said, as the two kids begin to link up the connection. "Got it! Now the link between our communicators can help you with the skills of a Galactic Guardian and your skills of you being a majorette." Jimmy told her as Betty nodded.

"Hey temporary chief, here's our exit! Gemini 38!" Sparky pointed out, as the Galactic Guardian cruiser landed on the planet, as Betty and her temporary crew saw in shock, several Galactic Guardians are being zapped and disintegrated! "Guys, look! Those other people and, um, beings! They're being zapped!" Said Betty, as they see the guardians being blasted by robotic troopers known as Blood Monks. "Guys, what in the world are those things?" Asked Betty. "Blood Monks, temporary captain, they're programed to serve Maximus IQ, one of the most ruthless criminal masterminds ever to roam the universe." Answered X-5. "They do look very intimidating, more so than Vortex back at home!" Betty said. "Temporary captain, may we sugest we hide and follow where they're taking the captive Guardians." X-5 said. "Good idea." Said Betty, as the three hid behind a rock when the Blood Monks searched for more Guardians to capture. As they failed to find anymore, they're picked up by a even bigger space ship, bigger than the Guardian Cruiser. As they leave, Betty, Sparky, and X-5 ran back to the cruiser to follow.

While Sparky and X-5 track down the ship, Betty was talking to Jimmy via the bracelet. "Jimmy, this saving the universe thing is tougher than I thought to be!" Betty told him. "Hang in there, Betty! As soon as you finish, ask the alien creature and the robot to take you back to Retroville to see if the original person returns for the bracelet." Jimmy said. Betty nodded, as the ship follows the bigger ship to a floating citadel. "X-5, what is that building floating in space?" Asked Betty. "That's the citadel of Maximus IQ, and his minion, Minimus PU." Sparky said. Betty then asked, "What does 'PU' stand for?" "Portable Underling." X-5 replied, as they followed the ship inside the hangar. The three got out of the Guardian Cruiser to tiptoe to see where the captive Guardians are held. They followed the Blood Monks to an area of the citadel to see the captive Guardians inside tubes! "Look, the others, they seem to be inside those tubes for something!" Betty pointed out, as she saw the Guardians held captive. Just before the trio could do anything, they hear footsteps approaching. The trio hid behind a crate and peeped at the sight of a humanoid Asian feline known as Maximus IQ, and his two-faced underling, Minimus PU, the PU is short for Portable Underling.

"Ahhh yes, the Galactic Guardians are stored in these tubes for my master plan." Maximus said, as he observed his captives. "What is that plan, oh great Maximus?" Minimus asked his master. "My plan is to use all the energy from their bracelets and harness that energy into a mega weapon to destroy the location of the Guardians' new base!" Maximus said. From behind, Betty gasped at the plan. "That means, Retroville will get destroyed along with that place!" Said Betty as she leaped up from behind the crate, along with Sparky and X5. "Hold it right there, cat man!" Betty pointed at Maximus. "Atomic Betty! Just in time to-wait, something's different about you..." Observed Maximus as he noticed Betty. "Your hair is shorter, it's brown, your eyes are different, you're an inch too short, your face is roundish, and I don't recall seeing a mole on your face..."

Minimus then turned his head, showing his evil face and said in a different voice, "She is an impostor! What should we do?" "It's simple, you two-faced twit, we'll take this impostor Betty prisoner to see the final destruction of the Galactic Guardians on Earth!" "I won't let that happen, Earth is my Home!" Shouted Betty as Blood Monks surround the heroes. A few minutes later, Betty and the others are inside a cage hovering from the ceiling. "How does this other Betty you guys speak off get out of situations like this?" She asked Sparky and X5. Jimmy contacted Betty from the bracelet and saw what happened to Betty.

"Pleakin' Pluto! Betty! What happened?" He asked. Betty told him, "Jimmy. I'm captured by some cat guy and a alien with two faces! How does this other Betty get out of situations like this?" Jimmy sat on his chair to think about how to help Betty. "Come on Neutron, think...Think...THINK!" Jimmy thought to himself as he used one of his trademark Brain Blasts to get Betty to free herself and Sparky and X5. Finally, Jimmy got an idea. "BRAIN BLAST!" Jimmy shouted, as Betty saw through the bracelet. "Betty, you can use the bracelet's built in laser to destroy that cage and I can use the dance machine I helped Sheen, combined with your majorette training to save those Galactic Guardians!" Said Jimmy, as Betty nodded in agreement.

X5 then helped Betty aim the bracelet at the cage bars and helped her open fire at the bars, melting them and freeing them. Finally, Betty used her majorette skills to make the landing to the floor. "I got it, we're free and ready to save the day!" Said Betty. She then turned to the robot and alien and said to them. "Come on guys, we got an organization and its members to save, and a planet to save and protect!" "Got it loud and clear, temporary Chief!" Sparky said with a smile, as the trio searched for where Maximus was setting up his Mega Weapon.

"Soon, the new Guardian headquarters will be blown to bits, and I, the GREAT Maximus IQ shall not only take over the Earth, but to take over the ENTIRE GALAXY, and all who oppose my order, shall be crushed!" Maximus said, as Minimus was setting up the weapon and looking at his master, with a deep sigh. "Every time I do this, why do I have to listen to him and be his punching bag at the same time?" Minimus said to himself, remembering all the verbal and physical abuse he had suffered during all these times he served Maximus. "Is the weapon ready" Shouted Maximus. "OH, QUIT YOUR NAGGING, IT'S READY!" Yelled back Minimus in his evil face. The weapon sets its sights on Earth, in which the Galactic Guardian HQ was located in the center of Earth.

"PREPARE TO FIRE AT WILL! I SHALL TRIUMPH IN THIS MOMENT!" Said a very excited Maximus, as Minimus was about to open fire. Just then, the doors busted open, it's Betty and company! "This test fire has been cancelled, cat man!" Betty said, ready to save the day. "Either you're the real Atomic Betty or not, I shall destroy you! Blood Monks, destroy her!" Commanded Maximus, as Blood Monks stormed around the heroes. Jimmy, watching the actions via the bracelet, started to turn on the machine he used for Carl at first, then for Sheen when he rescued Libby from Yoo Yee. The machine activated, and Betty used its settings, and her skills in being a majorette, to take out the Blood Monks. "What's this? She's destroying the Blood Monks! My plan is ruined! No matter, I shall destroy this false Atomic Betty!" Said Maximus, as he pulled out a laser from his robe, targeting Betty.

"Temporary Captain, behind you!" Warned, X5, as Betty turned to see the feline foe aiming for her and opening fire. Betty then performed a cartwheel/backflip combo to avoid the shots, one of the blasts hits the console that held the captive Guardians in the tubes. The console blew up, causing the tubes to open and free the Guardians. "We're free Guardians, now to help out this Guardian out!" A Guardian said, as they helped to take out the remaining Blood Monks. Maximus rushed to the controls to fire at Earth, but much to his shock, the weapon failed to fire. He then turned to the tubes, he saw in shock that they're empty, causing him to be enraged. "NOOOOO! MY PLAN! IT'S RUINED! I'M FOILED AGAIN! Mark My Words, Galactic Guardians, I shall destroy you and-" Maximus was interrupted as the Guardians fired at Maximus, leaving him open prey to finish him off with a flip and cartwheel combo, and finishing it off with a majorette's split. Maximus IQ has been defeated by Betty Quinlan, the Guardians cheered, as they handcuffed Maximus and Minimus.

The Guardians saw that the Guardian who saved them was not the Betty they knew. "Wow, you must been filling in for Atomic Betty, I presume." A Guardian asked her. "Well, you can say that." Said Betty, as she shook hands with the Guardians. After they took Maximus into custody, Betty asked the Guardians one question. "I would like to go home now, my family needs me, and the other Betty you talk about is waiting for me, to give this bracelet back." "It's a done deal, you did a great job in saving our lives. For that, we make you an honorary Galactic Guardian." Said the Guardian, as the Guardian Cruiser flew to Retroville to drop her off at home. Betty then turned to Sparky and X5 to say goodbye to them. "Well, this the end, Temporary Chief." Sparky said, as Betty shook and hugged him. "You did a great job in saving the Galactic Guardians, Earth, and The Galaxy." X5 told her. She did the same to X5, as she beamed down, saluted them and waved goodbye as the Cruiser blasted off into space. Betty was back to her regular clothes, ready to enter her house. As she entered her house and went to her room, she took off the Guardian Bracelet and lied down in her bed.

The next morning, Betty woke up and went to the park, she came across Jimmy, Carl and Sheen in a part with no people in it. "Betty, had a blast with your adventure, eh?" He asked. "You bet, it was like a dream, I saved Nick Dean from breaking his leg, I was in a spaceship, and I fought a cat man too." Betty told him. "Well now, glad you came home, because the owner of that Guardian Bracelet is here." Said Jimmy, as he showed her a 12-year old girl who's taller than Betty, she had green eyes and red hair fashioned into a ponytail. She walked in front of Betty and smiled at her. "Betty Quinlan, I'de like you to meet Betty Barrett, from Moose Jaw Heights, Canada, alias Atomic Betty." Said Jimmy. "So I heard you had my bracelet for a while and saved the Galactic Guardians from Maximus." Betty B. said, as she shook hands with Betty Q. Betty Q then replied, "Yeah, it was like a dream came true. It was a blast." With that, Betty Q took off the Guardian bracelet and gave it to Betty B. A flash of light blinded Betty Q for a bit, seeing that Betty B was transformed into Atomic Betty.

"It's great to be back in this uniform again!" Smiled Atomic Betty, as she looked at herself. Just then, an arrogant Cindy walked towards them and said, "Well well, if it isn't Miss USA and the Dork Patrol, and what's this? Isin't it too early for Halloween, stranger?" Betty Q then snapped at her and said, "Watch it, Vortex! This girl in the costume is a Galactic Guardian!" "A Galactic Guardian? HA! Can a Galactic Guardian be as skilled as me?" Said Cindy. "Want to try me, Blondie?" Asked Atomic Betty, as she stood in a Kung-Fu pose. "BRING IT, REDHEAD!" Cindy said, as she charged towards the young heroine. However, Cindy was easily defeated by Atomic Betty, causing her to land on the mud. "Ok Quinlan, you win again... And as for you Space girl... You win too." Cindy said, as she walked away with newfound respect for the Galactic Guardian. "No hard feelings, Vortex?" Betty Q asked. "Yeah sure, whatever Beauty Queen." Cindy said, walking off.

"Well, I gotta go, DeGill wants me back at Guardian HQ to plan to stop crime where evil may be!" Said Atomic Betty, as the Guardian Cruiser flew above her and beamed her in. "Oh and one more thing, if you need help to save this city, Call Me Up, I'm Your Girl." Atomic Betty said, as she entered the ship, blasting off in the sky. "Wow Jimmy, what a neat hero!" Said Betty Q, as she smiled at Jimmy and they held hands. "Come on, how about a sundae at The Candy Bar?" Asked Jimmy. "Sure thing, and after that, we can go to a game!" She replied, as Jimmy and Betty walked off. Carl and Sheen looked at each other, and Sheen asked, "So, can this Atomic Betty go toe-to-toe with Ultra Lord?" Carl then looked at him, with an awkward look. "Oh well, one can dream!" Sheen said, as he winked.

THE END.


End file.
